


Rightful owner

by orphan_account



Series: Task [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ohh..  yaa...  I wonder if I still have those photos..  hmm..  I should return them back to the rightful owner. "</p>
<p>He turned on his heel to go look for those but didn't miss the way Reishi pecked Saruhiko's lips fondly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rightful owner

It has been two months since the destruction of slates. Everything was back to normal, yet so different. 

Kusanagi was seen tending to his lady more than his bar these days. Yata and Fushimi were back to being friends. Anna finally had a normal school life. The former silver clan had also settled into the island school and everything was peaceful. 

It was sunny and bright day. Yukari thought it would be nice to soak up some Sun. So he made plans to go out into the city. He wanted to bring along Sukuna as well but the latter had a play date fixed with Anna-chan. Of course he vehemently denied the accusation. Said they were 'just friends' and Anna helped him with his Math only. But Yukari had made up his mind and wouldn't cease teasing poor Sukuna. 

After dropping Sukuna off to Homra, he set out to make his own plans. After the destruction, both Anna and Sukuna joined the common crowd of school kids. Coincidentally, they were in same schools as well as same class. Anna being the gentle girl she was helped Sukuna come out of his shell. The two soon became good friends and eventually Homra accepted that Sukuna was no more a threat. Since then he has visited the bar many times. Yukari made attempts to invite Anna over as well but the former reds weren't ready to trust him just yet. Well he couldn't exactly blame them. But he didn't mind. Besides Anna and he got along anyway and Sukuna was happy, so there. 

Walking around in the city, Yukari's feet ended up leading him to a clothing store. The store gave off the 'we care for our customers' kinda vibe and was all fancy and expensive. Just how Yukari liked it. He waltzed around the store, trying to find something he'd want to buy for himself or Sukuna. That's when he heard them. Those familiar voices. They were coming from the department that had swimming suits and accessories. 

He cranked his neck to confirm his suspicions and he was right. It was them. 

 

"No way Reishi. The colour is too bright. And blue. And I don't like it. No. "

"Now Saruhiko we both know, if anything you love blue." His voice held a mocking tone to it. 

Saruhiko's face heated up. 

"Shut up! Besides why ARE we HERE. I told you the clothes I have are just FINE!!! "

"Saruhiko you can't survive the heat of beach wearing full sleeves and skinny jeans! You need to have swimming trunks and a few cotton shirts. We're not going home empty handed. Saruhiko try these on. "

"I WILL prove it to you that I CAN SURVIVE IN SKINNY JEANS.. no.. the SKINNY-EST JEANS CAUSE I AM NOT TRYING THESE ON.. the shirts have so weird patterns.... palm trees?? Are you kidding me?? No way! " Saruhiko let out a huff and folded his arms over his chest defiantly. 

Reishi rubbed his forehead. Well he knew this wasn't going to be easy this was just too much.. 

"Saruhiko.... " 

And just like that the adorable banter continued. Yukari let out a chuckle. He didn't think anyone had it in them to give the former Blue King a hard time. But by the looks of it Fushimi Saruhiko was doing an excellent job of it. He was about to walk over to say hi just because he could, but stopped dead in his tracks after the first step. 

 

When he was sure no one was looking, Reishi grabbed Saruhiko by his waist and slammed him against a nearby wall and whispered in a husky voice, 

"Okay sweetheart you have two choices. 1) you can go in on your own accord and try these. 2) I can force you into the dressing room, take your clothes off and force you into wearing these trunks and shirts and of course we would do a lot more in between that process. " he pulled back and smirked, loving how horrified his lover looked at the thought of doing 'it' in a dressing room. 

Saruhiko shivered at the words and abruptly snatched the clothes and dashed in the direction of dressing room. 

Yukari found the expression on Saruhiko's face extremely comical. His shoulders shook as he let out another laugh. 

"But what did Munakata say that made Saruhiko Chan go running like that.. hmm..? "

His question was answered as Munakata straightened and turned his head so that his face was visible. Yukari caught something in the violet hues and the realisation dawned on him. 

"Ahh... He used THAT as a way. Okay.. Clever as ever, Munakata Reishi. "

Just then Saruhiko stepped out clad in baby blue trunks and a white shirt with Palm trees on it. He looked so embarrassed and flushed and then suddenly a memory came back to Yukari. 

"Ohh.. yaa... I wonder if I still have those photos.. hmm.. I should return them back to the rightful owner. "

He turned on his heel to go look for those but didn't miss the way Reishi pecked Saruhiko's lips fondly. 

AT HOME 

"See? It wasn't that hard. Now we need to get some skin lotions and we're good to go. Hotel bookings have been taken care of by Awashima kun."

"It's OUR vacation! Why did Awashima San book the hotel! That's abuse of power Reishi.!"

"Oh please. Awashima kun was more than happy to do it. I said it was a favour not an order. She did it of her free will Saruhiko. "

"Ya. Right. I totally believe you. " his voice dripped of sarcasm. 

"I'm gonna take a shower and I DON'T NEED HELP WITH WASHING!! So stay away Resihi.. "

Reishi frowned, " Are you sure?" He smirked and continued, " One could always use an extra pair of hands. "

A towel in his face and a yell of "pervert! " was his reply. 

Reishi looked utterly disappointed. No matter. He'd have him tonight for sure. He was packing up Saruhiko's brand new clothes when the door bell rang. 

'At this time..? Who?.. '

He went down and got the door but there was no one. But at the doorstep, there was a big shiny pink envelope with 'To Munakata Reishi' written on top in neat writing. He picked up the envelope and closed the door. 

It was heavily scented. ' Love letter?'

Munakata mused as he sat down on the couch and opened it. He took out the note that read, 

Dear Munakata Reishi,  
You and Saruhiko Chan make a really sweet couple. My sincerest apologies for not returning these to you sooner. It honestly slipped my mind. But I believe they belong to you hence I am returning these to you now. Also, take lots of moisturizers and lotions. Have a happy and safe trip. 

Love,  
Mishakiji Yukari <3 <3 

He frowned upon learning who the envelope was from. 

"What of mine could he possibly have..?"

As he upturned the envelope, lots and lots of photographs of his lover, nude photographs of his lovers started to flow out. 

"What the hell.... "

Saruhiko had just stepped out of shower.

"Reishi! Where are you?? Dry my hair!! Reishi.. "

Reishi entered the room and he was radiating a very furious aura all around him. 

"Reishi...?? "

"What's this Saruhiko..?" Photos held beofre his face. 

Saruhiko's eyes widened as flashes of that dingy room came back to him. His face flushed at the speed of light. Before he could utter a word, Reishi had already tackled him to the bed and pinned him down. 

"You denied me when I asked for a couple of nudes. And here is an entire collection of it by Mishakiji Yukari. " he spat out. Reishi was really angry and was actually pouting. 

"It was a condition for J rank. You sent me on that stupid mission. " Reishi started nipping at his neck.. 

"Ahh.-ahh.. Reishi.. I just got out of show-wer.. ahh.. Rei-Shi.. "

"Then we'll get back into it after we've done this.. I'll even help you clean up.. " 

"Ahh.. ah-Reishi.. "

And with that the evening disappeared into the haze of lust and primal desires of flesh and bone. 

As promised, Reishi did help him clean up later which unsurprisingly lead to a really hot and steamy make out session. But all in all Saruhiko was satisfied and Reishi was by far the happiest person alive. 

They were both laying down on their bed, cuddling. Enjoying each other's body heat and presence. The photos were strewn about on the bed. Reishi was examining them one by one while Saruhiko had his head tucked under his arm. 

"I must admit, Yukari has a Knack of photography. All these photos are really well taken and at precise moments and angles. I'm impressed. "

He picked up a particular photo of a post-orgasm Saruhiko. 

"This one's my favorite. I'm keeping it with me all the time. "

The head poked out from underneath his arm to look at the photo and blushed heavily. 

"Pervert. Are you going to keep them all? "

"Obviously. " 

Saruhiko felt as if someone just kicked him the gut. He nuzzled in the crook of Reishi's neck as he always did when he wanted something. 

"Ahhh... but it's so embarrassing... why do you need them all anyway.. " he whined cutely. 

Reishi braced a hand at Saruhiko's nape and brought his head up so their eyes could meet, 

"Because you're beautiful. " he said bluntly and his lover blushed a new shade of red all over again. He smiled at the bashful behaviour of his lover and pecked those red cheeks softly. 

He put aside the photos and turned on his side so both were lying down face to face. He wrapped his arms around the pale waist and pulled his lover close to his chest. This close, He could smell Saruhiko's shampoo. He relaxed completely. 

"I love you. I love you so much Saruhiko. " 

Saruhiko looked like he was at a loss for words. It was always like this. Reishi would say something really sappy and genuine out of thr blue and then he wouldn't know what to do. 

He scooted closer to Reishi and wrapped his arms around the broad chest. 

" 'course you do. You should. " he mumbled softy. 

A few minutes and a comfortable silence settled in. Just then... 

" I'm still keeping the photos Saruhiko. " Reishi stated plainly. 

Saruhiko's arms tightened dangerously around Resihi as he muttered under his breath, 

"I hate you. "

"No you don't. "

"I do. "

"Do not. "...  
.. 

And just like that the noises of their stupid banter assassinated the silence. But the air of the room was still comfortable and both of them could breathe freely. 

Free of burdens of being a clansmen and a King. 

It's been two months since the slates were destroyed.

It's also been two months since Resihi and Saruhiko have accepted that they're in love. 

THE END


End file.
